


Quit

by syusuke



Series: ANBU Kakashi [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu years, Dissociation, Emotionally Repressed, Friendship, Gai Is A Good Friend, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kakashi and Hound are not the same, Kakashi struggles, Mental Instability, Pre-Naruto Canon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: Pre-Naruto Canon, after the third war;Gai sees Kakashi slipping and wants to help.Kakashi doesn't need help.





	Quit

„You know, I always wondered which mask belongs to you... Everyone knows you’re in ANBU.”

Kakashi waited. He had only agreed to go for drinks with Gai, because Konoha’s green beast had done his outmost to become an ANBU himself. Obviously, the sandaime had denied the request. Seems like there was another reason to add to the list: stupidity.

“You were one of the guards last week, right? It felt like being stared down by you, rival.”

He shot him a bored look. There was only very little alcohol involved so far and Gai was acting weird. Hell, Kakashi still wore his ANBU armor. Of course, everyone knew he was an ANBU. He wanted them to know. All that was left for him to be even more obvious would be to show off his tattoo. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t be at your side. I tried! The sandaime has no idea what he is talking about if he thinks you are any more suited for the ANBU than I am!”

Gai’s fist connected with the wooden table. Kakashi’s eyebrow raised in surprise. The table only shook, it didn’t break. A way to emphasize his point then, not real anger. 

The copy nin didn’t try to argue with Gai. He could imagine how the meeting with the hokage had turned out. To be honest, he was surprised that Gai had even tried. It was obvious to anyone that Gai was an ill fit for ANBU. The guy was anything but stealthy. He lacked the ruthlessness to be a killer. Gai was kind and caring. A ninja to parade around to earn people’s trust. Not a merciless murderer in the shadows. A shield rather than a sword.

Not everyone’s mold was as versatile as Kakashi’s. He knew that. He would be whatever Konoha needed him to be. He followed order’s, even the unspoken ones.

A mission as Hound never had only one objective. There was a mission to fulfill, but there was also a reputation to uphold and with that came a certain fighting style and specific weapons. The Hound was a loner. He fought best alone and only ever worked in a team if he was specially ordered to do so. Hound didn’t slip up, Hound didn’t miss hints. Hound was efficient, quick, ruthless. Hound was lethal. Hound acted before you did.

Kakashi Hatake on the other hand – The Copy nin was a slouch. All he did, was copy other ninjas. He had no special affinities or jutsus. Kakashi was a reactive fighter, quick to adapt, but never taking the first step. Kakashi observed, manipulated, used his ninkens to fight for him. Kakashi was respected, he wasn’t feared.

“Quit, rival. I beg you! Quit the ANBU!”

Kakashi stood up abruptly, turning away from Gai. Ready to walk away.

“No one quits the ANBU.”

Gai grabbed his friends wrist, pulling him back. 

“Kakashi!”

With a sudden jerk Kakashi freed his hand and walked out of the bar. 

Hound didn’t need to look out for other people. Hound was an efficient weapon, not a human plagued by doubts.

 

Being Hound was easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I love trying to find the distinction between Kakashi and Hound.  
> If you have any thoughts on it, please share. I'd love to discuss with you =)


End file.
